


Are you going to miss her?

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poor Molly, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Texting, Worried Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: This story is another of the many in which molly is captured by moriarty, I know that there are thousands of these but well I came up with one.





	Are you going to miss her?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!  
> As i said this story is another of the many in which molly is captured by moriarty, I know that there are thousands of these but well I came up with one  
> I hope you like it !!

It was a busy day at the morgue. Molly was very busy, had a lot of paperwork to do, many bodies to check. She did not get her work hours so she will have to stay after hours.It was a rainy day, she went to the kitchen to prepare a latte, she had work for a rather long time. But she had broken up with Jim and felt bad because she treated her well, but she has only one person in mind and heart. Who wanted to root it out. After taking a break, she returns to the office to look for the records of the deceased.

 _"Lucky ones "_ she told herself.

She was a lonely girl, with no family, especially shy, which made it difficult for her to make friends. Her closest friends were Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson. She adored Mrs. Hudson, she always treat her like a daughter.

As the hours passed, she was finishing her work. Sherlock and John appear in the morgue.

"Hey Molly, I need to see a person's body. " Sherlock said quickly.

"Hi." John rolled his eyes.

"Here, you have the file of the people I have today" Molly said. Sherlock looked surprised.

"Hey Molly , you look tired" John told her "

Oh , I have had a few long days here, I have no life" John and she laughed at the joke.

Sherlock told them to shut up as usual. "Well guys I retire, I die of sleep. Eemm boys I wonder if you are free to go out, I don't know, a few drinks or eat something " she said

"No" Sherlock said, "we're busy."

"We can make a place this week, not Sherlock?" John looked at him with a look of wanting to kill him.

"Well goodbye guys " she said with a smile, she looked very tired

"You're lovely, Sherlock, why you talk to her like that? She always leaves the key to you and lets you do all the things you ask for, apart from the fact that she feels things for you, don't you see how she looks at you?"

"I don't have time for those things John"

"Charming."

The days passed and Molly invited them to have a drink at a bar near the hospital. Sherlock did not want to go as usual, but John persuaded him that it would make her let him see the bodies when he wanted to. They should meet at 9pm at the bar. Sherlock received a message so he was gone until after the night, John was calling but did not answer. Sherlock called to tell him that he had found a case and that he went directly to the address that was going to happen to him. Neither of them had noticed the time, time flew by with that case. They arrived home at dawn.

"Oh, Sherlock, look at the time it is!We forgot Molly!" 

"I agree, but the case is more important."

"We should send her an apology" said John

"I do not have her cell phone." Sherlock said

"Oh me neither, damn it" John said looking at Sherlock

"Tomorrow we must go to the hospital to apologize."

"I do not want to, let's go next time we should go."

"Sherlock, don't be mean, don't you feel sorry for her?" John said

"not really"

"Sherlock, I think I have to tell you this because I'm your friend, the only one you have and you'll have, you've already realized how Molly feels about you, so why do you treat her so badly? I think you should treat her better,you told her that Moriarty he was gay and you always tell her those ugly things about her appearance."

Sherlock was silent.

" John, I only get what I think."

"I think you should be more considerate, just that."

"I'll try"

* * *

 

The next day they showed up at the hospital to talk to her, but she was not there. Her partner said she was sick. That he heard her really bad and cold.

They went her home, rang two times but they were not successful. "She must be asleep. Let's leave it Sherlock." John said

A few days later, they had to go to the morgue for a case, but she was not there. She was still sick. After resolving the case, they went to her house, without success with the doorbell, entered through the window. The house was in a mess, everything was thrown, when they got to the kitchen they saw blood on the floor. They were alarmed and went cautiously to all the rooms of the house, the blood was almost dry-it was only recently.

"Sherlock look!"

Molly's room was spinning, it was blood there too. This gave Sherlock shivers, he began to worry. He went to the living room and saw nail marks on the carpet.

"Damn, she's not here, what happened?" John asked Sherlock's cell phone rings.

A photo of some tied feet. They were thin. It was tied with thick rope in a chair. The cell phone rings again. The photo of a woman on her back, her back was uncovered, and her hair with a disheveled ponytail. There were bruises and bruises on her back. It was Molly. Sherlock raged.

Another message. This time only text.

**You should have arrived that day at the bar –JM**

**I'll give you 3 days to find her –JM**

* * *

 

"Bastard!" Shouts Sherlock.

He shows the photos and messages to John, he brings a hand to his mouth. "It's Molly! Look what he has done!" John said with an angry scream

They looked once more at Molly's apartment.

"She waited for us that night in the bar but when we saw that we were not coming back, she made tea in the kitchen, she was angry, she heard noises in the living room and she thought it was her cat, she turns her back on the living room when felt a hit from behind on the temple, that's why everything is tilted to the right so the left side is the wounded, everything fell for the blow, this apartment is like that from that moment, she falls to the floor and that is the blood we are seeing now. He drags her to her room and ... he throw her in the bed and they struggled, that's when he hit her again, it's not a deep wound, it's blows." Sherlock changed his expression, was furious but tried to control it. They went back to the living room.

"Here Moriarty tries to get her out of the apartment and she fights,those are the marks of the nails that we saw" he continued

Sherlock went to the carpet and saw many loose hairs of Molly. He felt rage inside but did not want to prove it.

"Why did Molly call her job to say she was sick?" John asked

"Remember that her partner told us that she was really sick and cold, it wasn't, she was distressed because of that her voice trembled and cooled because surely she has cried a lot. He forced her to make that call."

"How will we find it?" said John

"We must think well how to act, let's go John."

Back in Baker, Sherlock sat in his chair with his hands clasped, thinking. John went to make tea. Sherlock grabbed his cell phone to see the photos again, the first one was with her feet tied, in the background he saw a brown wall, it looked wet, nothing that could be of relevance. She had her ankles hurt. In the second picture was her back, had it uncovered, could see her hair, and was full of blows. Sherlock was filled with fury. The background was out of focus.

 _"Where are you? "_ Thought Sherlock

His cell phone rings, someone is calling. John is running to where Sherlock is.

"Hello? " asks Sherlock

There is an agitated breath. Voices are also heard as a discussion in the distance.

"Molly?"

John had a hand on his face. He opened his eyes of concern.

**"Hello my friend, I know it's only been hours but... I miss you, you have 3 questions to ask me"**

It was Moriarty

"Where's Molly?"

**"wrong, you have two questions"**

"why you kidnapped her?"

 **"You have one question"**  

"what do you want?!!" Shouted Sherlock losing his composure

It hear Moriarty walk. "Come on, baby" he said, it heards the  agitated breathing  again.

**"Mice ate your tongue? Oh right, you can not talk because I'm squeezing your neck a lot, I'm sorry dear, it was just a caress"**

John and Sherlock looked at each other. They wanted to kill him right there.

 **"I said you can talk!"** it hears a slap.

Sherlock closed his eyes.

 **"ok, she wants to tell you one thing Sherlock, come on baby, say it"** he said with a perverse sweetness

 It was hard for her to speak   _"you don't have ... the fault"_ said Molly

 **" wrong answer love"**  

End of the call.

Sherlock and John were silent seconds that seemed like forever.

"Sherlock, hey, Sherlock" John said, seeing that he had the cell phone in his hand, squeezing it with all his strength.

"We must find her" he continued "if this goes on like this, she will not last long Sherlock."

"I'm going to listen to the call again in case I hear something that we have not felt" Sherlock said

"Okay"

Sherlock spent an hour listening to the recording over and over again, he felt a tightness in his chest whenever he heard Molly's part. He could distinguish only background water. Leaks and a slight vibration.

Sherlock's phone vibrates. A message and a photo. This time from the marks that Moriarty left on her neck, his hand printed on that fragile neck. Sherlock for the first time felt insecure, unable to sort out his thoughts, felt fury and a tightness in his chest.

"John!" shout " I think Molly must be in a sewer. There are many leaks, water flowing and vibrations when he spoke. I'll call Mycroft to get me the plans for the city."

* * *

 It was already dawn. Sherlock's cell vibrates, it's a call.

"Hello" Sherlock replies.

Nothing.

Nothing.

A breath.

BANG

A shot is heard and communication is cut off.

* * *

 

Sherlock's senses were clouded, fears surfaced from the deepest. That shot could not be for Molly,It couldn't.

Sherlock grabbed the map of the city he had asked Mycroft and ran at full speed, was for all the points that he deduced could be her, it took many hours, did not care anything just wanted to know what happened, wanted to get that knot of the throat. Just thinking about Molly being dead made him into a state of defeat. it was the guilty to think that a good person like her who had always helped him in this situation because of him.

His cell phone rings.

"Hello?!!" He said almost shouting

 **"Hey Sherl,  here I am with my friend, she got a big fright when I kill a cockroach near her with a shot, oh, I think that  moment I was calling you, how rude I was to cut you off "** Moriarty said perversely

"I swear I'll kill you bastard, do you hear me? I'll find you and you will not have a bone!"

**"ooooh, you're not like that Sherlock, take care of your manners, look like you overflow, no no, you're behaving badly"**

Molly's voice is heard in the background

 _"There are vibrations and water and the moonlight comes through a slit Sherlock!"_ she screams with all that seemed her strength.

 **"You're so naughty, Molls"** Moriarty told her.

 _"No, please"_ plead Molly.

End of communication.

Sherlock ran with all his strength, deduced the places in which she can be, saw a boy on a motorcycle, stood in front of him and took it off. He traveled for all points on the bike at 4 minutes on each side, It was at a very fast speed. Time is gold here, it is not known what else Moriarty could do.

He reaches another sewer, the one most like what Molly described to him. It was under a theater, the sound waves produced the vibrations. He knew it was close. A new text message arrives.

**cold –JM**

Sherlock was furious. He continued walking to get to the end of the sewer. Where Molly says to see the light of the moon enter. Another message.

**Warm –JM**

Sherlock moved on in silence. He could hear noises.

**Hot –JM**

There is applause.

Jim Moriarty appears. "Very well, Sherlock," he said. "Here is the damsel in distress."

Molly was tied to the chair, against the wall. The moonlight hit her very close to her feet, she was all hurt and blood on all her clothes too. Sherlock saw blows on her face, lips torn, a blow near the left eye,finger marks on her neck. That was only the visible.

Molly's eyes were distressed, in pain, full of pain, he saw the weight of things that this monster will have done.

"I was having a little fun Sherlock, you know, I could never get to her to have an intimacy, you know what I mean? She cut me before so, let's say I already had my revenge

"Bad Molly!" shout in her face in anger. "She refused but she could not do much, the poor woman has no strength, only hit me sometimes, until she understood that she should not hit me any more, as you see" he grabs her face and signals the blows.

"Fuck you" Molly said in a broken voice. "Sherlock, I'm fine. Don't ...worry." 

Sherlock was burning in fury, if he had dared to do that... he wanted to kill him. He took out a weapon, Moriarty did the same, they signed up.

"Sherlock, you say the only friend you have is that Dr. Watson? So, why do you care about her? She is my property, not yours. You only live for work, you have no consideration but for yourself and look at you, all overflowing with emotions. That's the difference between you and me, that's why I'm smarter, I don't mind killing her, I don't mind making her feel miserable, but you do, and I don't like that so I must get rid of this suffering .

Sherlock kept his eyes open.

Moriarty points at Molly and shoots her twice in the middle of the chest.

At two seconds, Sherlock impacted Moriarty with the whole gun cartridge. Moriarty falls down. Sherlock run over to Molly, takes off his scarf and presses on Molly's shots to stop the blood from leaking, she is half unconscious, she sees everything blurred, her chest burns. Sherlock unleashed it with unparalleled speed. He calling an ambulance.

"Molly, listen to me, Molly, do not fall asleep, stay" he said pleadingly.

"I..."

"Don't say it Molly, don't say goodbye. Don't talk, please keep your strength" he said distressed.

The ambulance and the rescue team were heard.

"I'm sorry... it's all my fault" Molly said

Sherlock was a whirlwind of emotions.

_What was happening? What is this? Why does it hurt so much? I did not want this , I did not want it, what is this?_

Sherlock  close his eyes.

"Stay with me, Molly."

She held out his hand.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be fine" Molly told him.

Sherlock did not know what to do, he heard the footsteps behind him, he screamed and screamed to say his position.

"I ... I do not want you to die, Molly, please ..."

"I'll stay with you if that's what you want " she said with a soft smile

The rescue team arrived in time to get her there. Government agents arrived with Mycroft to do research. Sherlock was no longer there, he left with Molly in the ambulance.

* * *

 

A few weeks passed since that night.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair. Grab his cell phone.

Do you want to have dinner with me? –SH

 _Always_ –M

 


End file.
